1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an applicator, especially for mascara, hair dye, or similar cosmetics, comprising an oblong main body that is connectable to a rod, said main body being made of a comparatively hard synthetic material, also a tubular bristle body having bristle-like, radially outwardly projecting extensions made of a relatively soft synthetic material.
The principal advantage of an applicator of this type lies in that it can be manufactured cost-effectively. The relatively hard synthetic material of the main body imparts the required stability, whereas the soft synthetic material of the bristle body permits the formation of correspondingly soft bristle-like extensions.
2. Background Art
An applicator of this type is known from EP 0 038 524 A 1 and DE 25 59 273 A1, or from WO 02/056 726 A.